


And now me girl is me wife

by Em_Turing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also Mary Poppins??, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Turing/pseuds/Em_Turing
Summary: Alex is hot and Lena is a mess. Enough said :P





	And now me girl is me wife

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of someone having the first words their soulmate says to them written on their body and for some reason I'm in love with agentcorp (is this how we call it?) so this happened. This was written in a frenzy so it's a probably a mess but I had to share!! I apologise in advance for any mistakes I made :) Enjoy! (or not, I'm not the boss of you)

Lena was freaking out. In a few seconds she would be meeting Kara’s big sister, Alex, and she was petrified of messing up. Kara was the only real friend she had managed to make since moving to National City, she couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. The young journalist was one of the very few who saw her as Lena and not as a Luthor. She was kind where other people were harsh, trusting where others were suspicious, she was there when everybody else was gone and Alex was her hero. Thus Lena had no other option but to try to make a good impression and hope for the best. She took a big breath, _enough with the stalling_ , and knocked on Kara’s door.

To Lena’s surprise it was not her best friend who opened the door but her sister. The young Luthor froze. Alex was probably the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her entire life. Her brain short-circuited and she was grappling for words.

Since Lena was old enough to understand how the entire soulmate system worked she had promised herself to avoid commonplace greetings at all cost. She had heard so many horror stories of people spending their entire lives wondering if their partner was truly their soulmate that, even though her own tattoo was quite unique, she still always chose her first words carefully. At this very moment though, with Alex standing in front of her looking both sexy and cute at the same time, her mind abandoned her.

She could have said, “I’m Lena. Nice to meet you!” It was both specific and polite, effective and normal. Unfortunately even remembering her own name felt like an impossible feat so she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious,” Lena exclaimed blushing the moment she realized what she had just said.  
Alex groaned.

“For fucks sake, why?” she asked a pained expression on her face.

Lena’s entire body buzzed with excitement, a huge smiled split her face and she shrugged.

“It worked for the guy in the song didn’t it?”

Alex laughed at that, but before she had a chance to answer Kara was by their side jumping up and down.

“Oh my God you’re soulmates! I’m so happy for you guys! That’s so amazing!” she screamed hugging them with all her strength.

“Kara, bones!”

The younger Danvers let go immediately still smiling brightly.

“Sorry Al, but I’m so excited!”

There was a ding sound from the kitchen and Kara was gone as suddenly as she had appeared, no food was allowed to be burned in this household. 

The moment she was gone Alex winked at Lena and gently guided her outside the apartment. 

Once they were alone their lips connected in a soft and gentle kiss that left them both breathless. They kissed again, this time with more passion, more purpose. They were completely lost in their own world exploring each other with the eagerness only newly found soulmates had. Their little bubble was burst when they heard the distinct sounds of Kara trying to set the table.

Alex pulled away regretfully and offered Lena her hand.

“Shall we? Kara will not forgive us if the food goes cold.”

Lena nodded and intertwined the fingers. Suddenly she let out a chuckle. 

To Alex’s curious look she explained, “My mom will definitely demand an apology when you two meet. For fucks sake was my favourite phrase since I learned how to read and that made for a lot of uncomfortable family gatherings and parent teacher meetings. She was forced to bribe me with a pony to make me stop using it.”

Alex threw her head back in laughter and Lena’s heart skipped a beat. Her future had never looked so bright.


End file.
